torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia
Nadia is a world-renowned bishokuya known as the Crouching Leopard. Her great skills allowed her to be selected as a member of the SPICE. Appearance Nadia is a petite, beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. She has a lithe, honed body and delicate facial features. Her hair is pink and wavy, and she usually sports a medium haircut. She dresses in martial arts outfits. Personality Nadia is a very determined woman with a rather cold demeanor. She stops before nothing to reach her objectives, to the point she may act ruthlessly at times. When someone acts stupidly, she never fails to shoot poignant comments at them. She is also brave and very confident in her abilities, with a strict moral code when it comes to fighting. Hence her great respect for Wing and Tutor, two extremely capable bishokuya in their own right. Background Nadia was an orphan, who was adopted by a bishokuya and a chef. They raised and trained her, until she set out on her own to hunt Ingredients at the age of sixteen. Enthralled by martial arts, she started to trade high-class Ingredients for fights and teachings. At the tournament she organized at her dojo she fought against Wing for the first time, and barely lost. Over chose to confront her despite her loss and, when she managed to land a powerful blow on him, he invited her to join SPICE. History As the IGO's last line of defense in the Gourmet World, the SPICE staff prepares to wage war against the Neo-Bishokukai, who, after abducting a large amount of chefs from the Human World, are now seeking Acacia's Full Course Menu. Nadia is the only one to realize that Wing is a mole sent by the Neo-Bishokukai. She takes him on in a fight unbeknownst to the others, fearing they would interfere. At the end of the fight, Wing damages her left lung, causing her to faint. However, he does not deal the finishing blow, and collapses to the ground right at her side due to his injuries. She comes to first but is unable to move. When Wings wakes up, they begin to talk. He explains her that the IGO is in fact attempting to conquer the Gourmet World by enslaving powerful Nitro through Acacia's Full Course Menu, a scheme that could either bring upon prosperity or downfall to the Human World. Unwilling to take the risk, the Republic of Nemet had founded the Neo-Bishokukai, playing the part of the villain to prevent a war from starting in the Human World. Convinced, Nadia forgives him. He then asks her if, once everything is over, she will join him in whatever path they will feel like taking, to which she answers yes. Eventually, they decide to coerce the two organizations into cooperating. Powers and Abilities Nadia is a world-renowned bishokuya whose skills allowed her to be selected as a member of the SPICE. She is one of the seven most preeminent bishokuya – the only woman - who aim to break Over's record and earn the title of “Top Bishokuya” after his retirement from food procuring. She contends with one of her rivals, Wing, the epithet of best martial artist on the planet. She was defeated by him in a match, but her opponent himself claimed that her loss was due to her body, which, being Nadia a woman, was weaker than his own. However, she is often regarded as the foremost master in the usage of Appetite Energy, and some consider her to be superior to even Over in that field. Due to her having relatively little appetite, she can manifest less Appetite Energy than other accomplished users, but she can manipulate it flawlessly, minimizing the effort and maximizing the output. The epitome of her competence is the ability to transfer her own energy to others. Nadia's body is honed to absolute peak through constant training. She can lift more than a ton with a single hand and the sheer power of her arm. Her blows can effortlessly bend iron. Still, physically speaking, her strong point is her speed, coupled with lightning quick reactions. Not even some of the world's best fighters can follow her movements, especially when she strikes. She can see and redirect attacks much faster than sound. Moreover, her vast experience has endowed her with the capability of reading body language, enabling her to predict her opponent's moves. She is very abundant in terms of stamina and mental resistance, making her a dangerous foe even after a long series of difficult confrontations. She is also very tolerant to pain. Nadia is a “battle genius”, a person adept at analyzing fighting styles to come up with the perfect countermeasure. Even outside of combat she is rather smart, a characteristic bolstered by unwavering presence of mind in every situation, no matter how dire it is. Although sometimes she does succumb to anger, she never acts recklessly. Nadia has mastered 132 martial arts, which she can mix efficiently to always choose the perfect technique, both offensively and defensively, and she can even employ Appetite Energy directly in melee combat. She rarely resorts to chokes, locks, throws and takedowns, although she would be fully capable of: she favors direct blows aimed at critical spots of the enemy's body or launched in rapid succession, mostly punches and kicks, but she uses knee and elbow strikes too when at very close quarters. Her defense is a combination of blocking and evading, with a slight preponderance of the latter. Intimidation Nadia's fighting spirit is cast in the form of Indimidation when she assumes her combat stance. It is cast as a leopard-like female demon. Techniques *'Bowl Blow': Nadia thrusts her palm forward, generating a local flat blast of Appetite Energy. The emission of energy can be augmented to keep it from disappearing, thus turning it into a very durable shield. *'Parmesan Squall': A lightning-quick onslaught of punches. *'Leopard Fist': The maneuver involves folding the first two joints of the fingers inward and striking with the fore-knuckles. It is used most often to strike at soft, vulnerable targets although, thanks to her great strength and skill, it has the power to cut off limbs and penetrate bones and rock-hard materials. However, Nadia can not use it against more durable bodies unless she bolsters her hand with Appetite Enerhy, further increasing its penetrative power. **'Spaghetti Fork': The image of a spaghetti ladle materializes on Nadia's arm, which she covers in Appetite Energy before attacking. After the punch stabs the enemy, an orizontal pillar of energy is released, adding consistent damage and making the move suitable for long-range combat as well. It is strong enough to pierce through beasts with Capture Levels higher than 500. **'Spaghetti Tongs': Probably Nadia's most powerful and advanced technique, she forms two Leopard Fists and draws them to her side. Appetite Energy is then concentrated between them. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming beam of energy that envelopes the target and crushes them. When launched, the beam takes the appearance of the stylized muzzle of a fiendish leopard. *'Ougi - Mirror Seal': The first of the three secret techniques that represent Nadia's mastery over Appetite Energy. Once she has figured out the strength, speed and frequency of an opponent's aura, she can negate their attacks by adjustin her own emission accordingly. She can even use their Appetite Energy against them. *'Ougi - Tear of Wisdom': Nadia can concentrate her Appetite Energy in the form of a sphere between her hands to give it to someone else by pushing it into their body. If she were to get the emission, concentration and frequency of the energy wrong, the receiver could potentially die, but thanks to her skills, this does not happen. While Nadia is left exhausted after performing the move, the other person's strength and aura will increase by many times, depending on how much energy she has poured into the orb; however, it takes a heavy toll on their bodies as well. *'Ougi - Ascetic Dew': An ancient technique that has been mastered by only a few people, some consider it an improvement of the legendary bishokuya Toriko's Autophagy. Its users have the ability to manipulate their cells when they exert full power. In this regard, their bodies return to the point when they were at their strongest, or for that matter, speed them up to their prime state of power. In Nadia's case, it does not produce any visible physical change, as she is already close to her peak condition, but still makes her several times stronger. Additionally, it enhances her healing capabilities to the point she becomes nearly immortal. However, the drawback is severe if she does not eat plenty of nutritious meat to repair her own cells within five hours from activation, and it could lead her to death. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Gourmet World Category:Gourmet Hunters